My Crossing with Animals
by QxzVIl
Summary: Daniel, a 23 year old, was just fine until his parents gave him only a few days to find a place to live. This is the story of Daniel, and his life moving change to Almont.
1. My crossing with Animals: Prologue

Animal Crossing Prologue; Your 23 for god's sake! Get a life!

First off, a few notes; Thank you to the readers, and the creators of Animal Crossing for inspiring me and giving me drive to write this. And also to for letting fan alike post they're stories as they please.

Secondly, I will be giving this story more of a realistic approach; Instead of the little tiny people in the games, the human character will seem human. But the Animals will stay the same, so it's still "Animal Crossing." As well as giving it a realistic approach, I'm going to try incorporating the first three games; Game play from the first one, house size from the second one and going to the city from the third one. And some from the movie (yes, there is a movie! Go see it, it's amazing~) Okay, that's all. Thank you! ^_^

~*Eloquois*~

My parents are what you could call… Independent. I mean, my Mother moved out when she was 17 and my Father moved out when he was 18, and they had me only a year after meeting each other; Mom 21 and Dad 22. So, you could probably tell what they were bringing me into the dining room for after one night of dinner. My mother started out with, well, you know… "Daniel, your 23 years old, for god's sake! Get a life!"

My dad was nodding like it's what they've been wanting to say this for years. I mean, just because I haven't moved out yet, doesn't mean I don't have a life; I have a job, a girlfriend, a car, everything EXCEPT a house. I'm even paying rent, for crying out loud. So why did they still want me to move?

"But wait a second…" I said, looking at them. "Why is it so important I move out? The only thing I don't have is a house, and even then, I'm saving up FOR a house." My dad and mother looked ready to hit me.

"First off, don't ever talk back to your mother." my father. He was never nurturing towards me since I turned 18. "And secondly, it's because you're a bad influence on my kids. Making it seem like they don't need a place until they're well into adulthood is a complete joke. Now you know what we're talking about, so I suggest you go find a house for your sorry self."

They both got up from the table and walked away. So that, I suppose, was that. I had to find a house somewhere quickly. And what was up with them ostracizing me like that? Ugh, maybe I was a bad influence… oh gosh, I'm agreeing with my parents. That's a truly bad sign, am I right?

Whatever. I went up to my room and looked around. Would this all be gone in a few days? I guess it would. I sat at my computer screen and opened up Mozilla. About ten minutes later, my younger brother walked in.

My brother was sort of my clone; Dark brown hair, bright green eyes and about my height, 5'7. The only difference was he wore glasses. He scratched his head a bit, looking down.

"Hey twin, what's up?" He sat down on my bed.

"I heard what mom and dad talked to you about… Is it true?" I nodded, and he sniffled. Oh gosh, he was crying. I was surprised, he never cried.

"It's alright… I mean, we won't be sharing adjoining bedrooms anymore, but we'll still be able to talk. I'm pretty sure they have a post office, and I can see about a telephone…" I put a hand on his knee.

"It'll be fine, trust me Marcus." That was his name. I wish I had a cool name like that. He wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve and nodded. I knew it would be, even if we couldn't talk anymore daily.

"Alright, well… I gotta find a house. Do your homework and I'll let you help me." I said, ruffling his hair.

"hey!" he said, pushing my hands away. We laughed, and he got up. "I'll go do that." he said, going to get his homework. I typed in Google to the search and saw what came up. First link caught my eye.

"Hey Marcus, come check this out." I said, pulling a chair up to the desk.

The advertisement read "Hello! Have you ever had that urge to get out into the world, see it for your own self, even for someone else? Or is someone just giving you a bad time, and you want to elope? Your in luck, because Housing in Almont has opened up! Houses starting at 20,000 bells and up! What are you waiting for? Call now to start your Animal adventure!" They listed a number and I was confused; "Animal Adventure?" Marcus was giving me the same look of confusion.

"Let me call the number. I mean, where else am I going to live?" I picked up the phone next to my computer, and called the number.

"Hello! This is the Almont Town Hall! Pelly speaking, how may I help you?" Seemed normal already.

"Hi, My name is Daniel, and I'm looking at your site, possibly thinking about moving in there. Can you answer some of the questions that I have?"

"Of course! What can I help you with?" I liked this woman already.

"Well, the whole 'Animal Adventure' sort of thing. What is that all about?" She laughed.

"This town is a town of all animals. Even I'm an Animal, but it's the life we live, I suppose."

Okay, now THAT was weird. I mean, we HAVE a dog, but what if I end up seeing Fido walk on two legs? That would probably scare me. But it did seem interesting…

"Okay, that's new. Um… And bells? Is that, currency?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. US dollars are not worth anything to our town, so you will have to transfer your money into bells. But, of course, you still end up working for our town storekeeper, Tom Nook."

I nodded. This was exactly how I was wanting to live; A permanent job, a good house, away from the worthless parents… I mean, a break from the parents. And who knows, with three other houses, Marcus might move out that way.

"Okay, sounds great. I am a worker, that's what I enjoy, so that will work out too. As for the houses, are they in the same area? Or are they spread out?" Either way, my brother would still be there. So I guess it would be alright.

"Oh yes, they are all spaced out rather nicely. Your neighbors will be happy to have you, because it's something that we've been wanting for… quite sometime."

Is it just me or is she hitting on me? Oh well I suppose.

"Right!" I said, changing the subject. "well, I guess I'll see you in… A week? I hope that's not too soon, I just don't have any real time left to stay."

"Oh no, that's fine!" Pelly replied, laughing a bit. "I'll get your info started as soon as you hang up! We can't wait to have you here in Almont! See you soon!" And she hung up. I guess that meant I had a house, and I was already to go.

"Well, brother, looks like I've got a potential house!" Just then my mother walked in.

"oh good. Looks like you aren't a complete waste of our time. You have until tomorrow to move. Have a swell day." And she left. Great, it felt like one of those last second trips, except you had no time to pack anything but a second outfit.

"Jeez, tough crowd." I looked at my brother. "Want some of this stuff? Hell, just take all of it. Except my stationary set; That comes with. And the autographed poster" I said, pointing to it. The stationary set? I know, it's lame. I got it when I was 15, from my Aunt Myrna. She thought it would be great to write her, but I just set her up with a phone, and called her every day instead. And the poster? Got it at my 17th birthday at a concert I went to. I do love my Three Days Grace after all.

Marcus looked like I just gave him the world. "Can I just change rooms? I've been wanting a bigger bedroom for years anyways."

"of course you can, Honey." mom again. "After we deep clean this room. Don't want the germs to rub off on you ." She walked off, carrying the laundry basket downstairs. _Just once, _I begged. _Just once, let her fall down the stairs. _But she never does. Because your parents are just "perfect."

"Hey Danny, what if I wanted to move early? You know, if I don't want to go through with college?"

I looked over at him. "Just tell mom and dad your going to be staying somewhere else, and move. They don't need to know." I sighed and turned my chair fully towards him. "Now go get ready for bed. Tomorrow's Christmas after all, and we don't want to be tired anyways." not like I was going to get anything…

THE NEXT MORNING

Morning was… well, it wasn't dandy at all. First off, my parents got me, well, nothing. My siblings pitched in, though; My sisters got me some awesome looking pens, some that were different colors and they would be perfect for my stationery set. My brother Marcus, got me some awesome winter wear, like jackets and shirts and so on, for the cold winters ahead. And my other brother, who's basically my dad in a younger body, got me a parcel saying "get a life" on it. My parents praised him, and I said "say, I'm gonna go do that right now. Merry Christmas." I said to my siblings, and walked off.

Just then , I booted up my computer, and called the number that I had called multiple times for questions that Pelly was only too nice to answer; What the people are like, what the job was like, and so forth. On the second ring, Pelly picked up.

"Thank you for calling the Almont town center, my name is Pelly, how may I help you?"

"hi, it's Daniel again. Sorry for bugging you on Christmas day and all." I said, kind of embarrassed for calling on such an important day."

She laughed a bit, then cleared her throat. "no no, it's quite alright. My family knows that me and my sister have to switch, so they have gotten used to this much. What was your question again?"

I didn't know she had a sister. That wasn't important though, so I was moving on.

"I was wondering if you could tell me when my train was getting in? I'm just making sure that I'm ready for it on Saturday."

"Ah yes." she said, sounding like she was sifting through papers. "Your train get's there at Eight o'clock your time. We're about two hours ahead, so the store will be closed by then. Since it is new years, everyone will be at the lake, but you'll be getting a map to know how to get there. I hope that's everything?"

I cleared my throat. "Uh, yes it is. I can't wait to be there. Thank you again"

"no problem" Pelly said. And she hung up.

I sighed and looked around what was my room; Marcus had moved everything over from his old bedroom and now all that remained of my room was the stuff on the walls. I had my duffel bag full of clothes and any little things I could put in there. I put my Christmas gifts, minus one, in there, and looked around.

_All this would be gone in six days, _I thought quietly to myself. And boy, it would be difficult not having adjoining rooms next to my brother anymore. But it would be easy to not deal with my parents every day. Five years of this, and I was ready to get out of dodge. Six days seemed like a lifetime, but it would well be worth it in the end.


	2. My crossing with Animals: New Years Eve

A/N: Thank you for reading, if you did~ I hope you enjoy the ACTUAL story now. Happy new Years!

( Phyllis will have her "under her breath" comments in parenthesis. Like this! (:P) )

~*Eloquois*~

My crossing with Animals: 12-31-11, a beginning to a new life

Today was the day. The day I finally made my move to Almont. My train was going to be here at Eight, and my family was leaving for an event at Seven Thirty. Seeing as I'm leaving, there would be no point in going with.

I did what I normally did on a day like this; Showered, got dressed, finished packing and ate something; The train ride was about an hour long, maybe more, but I wanted to be full so that I could get through it, and possibly sleep, without problems.

By Six Thirty, I was dressed, packed and ready to go. By Seven, my brother had decided he wasn't feeling so good, and stayed home. As soon as they were out the door, he laughed and said "Fooled them." with a smile.

I smiled back. "You were always so good at that." I said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"What can you expect? I'm your little brother after all. Besides, I don't want to go to some "celebratory" dinner for something that isn't even worth celebrating anyways." He shrugged. I guess we had nothing better to do than wait for my train.

"hey, want to play Jenga?" I asked. My brother laughed.

"you know I always win. Why do you want to play?" He looked at me.

"we need something to do before I leave." his face darkened a bit.

"oh yea… I guess your right. Want me to set it up?" I nodded. Hopefully I could keep the good mood going.

Turns out I ended up winning by a small margin. I asked my brother _Hey! Are you letting me win? _I think he was, because as soon as I said that, I ended up having to fight for the win. In the end, I set the block shaking violently, but he made it topple. I was shocked myself, I know. Then I checked the time; Fifteen to Eight.

"Crap." I said, pointing to the clock. Marcus looked too, then nodded.

We took longer than we should have cleaning up that game, and by the time we headed out, we had about five minutes to get to the train station.

"We shouldn't have left so late!" I said, cursing at myself for allowing so much time to have passed.

"I'm sorry!" Marcus called, catching up behind me. "I'm just not ready for you to leave yet." Marcus hung his head, and we walked in silence until we got to the station.

The Train Station was built in nineteen thirty-two, and it's restored every ten years. My grandparents had met each other there on the first year after it was built. And from then on, we had always made sure to visit it for trips to the beach, the city, visiting relatives and so forth. Now it was the pathway to my new life. I smiled and went inside.

A cranky looking old man was working the counter. Great, just what I need; A tough old man. I sighed and went up to the counter.

"excuse me." I said, him looking up from a magazine of sorts. "My name is Daniel, I have a train to catch at Eight o'clock, and someone named Pelly said I needed my ticket ready for departure. I don't know if this makes any sense to you, but I'm just all nerves." I said, laughing a bit.

"no, your fine. I have your ticket right here, actually. Pelly did in fact call me a few days ago, giving me all the info for your ticket. You'd better hurry, they're just about to head out." he said, pointing towards a clock; Three minutes left to go." I looked at the clock; he was right. The steam had already been billowing out of the train.

I rushed over to the train, and grabbed my brother in a bone-crushing hug. "This isn't the last time we'll see each other. We have letters and telephone, and I'll try to visit on Christmas."

Marcus laughed. "Don't bother. I'll just come visit you, it's probably more worth it anyways; Mom and Dad won't want to see you anyways." They both laughed, then the conductor came by.

"All aboard! I need your ticket." he said, holding out his hand, to which Daniel handed him the ticket. "Thank you kindly, sir. Now, we have a very tight schedule to uphold, so please step onto the train. We'll make sure to get you there safely and soundly."

I gave Marcus one last hug, and then I jumped on the train. Sure enough, some of the passengers were animals. I saw a… Very old looking boar a few rows down, and a few kids, who were looking at her with interest, and laughing, but never pointing. The boar smiled and waved back, to the joyful giggling of the kids.

Soon afterwards, the train jerked, and started to pick up speed. I pulled down my window and leaned out of it to say a few last minute words before being whisked away.

Marcus had tears in his eyes, and I did too. "Write me! Make sure you don't just ostracize yourself from this family!" he said, raising his voice louder as the distance grew.

I laughed. "oh come on, Marcus; To my parents, I already am!" We laughed, and waved goodbye. He knew what I meant with those words, and that was that. Afterwards, I closed the window and sat back down. About ten minutes later, the scenery changed from slight frost on the ground, to full fledged snow fall. It was crazy that I had already begun my journey to Almont for myself. I didn't know how real it was until I finally saw my town disappear. Now Farm hills, cities and a few lakes passed by.

I asked where the family was going, and the mother said "We're returning to Dallas. It's not like Almont, it's just a stop. We visited some friends down there, and now we're heading back." I've never been to Dallas. I asked what it was like, but the little ones were falling asleep, so I waved my hand for a 'never mind' and looked back at my window.

God, I wish I had a blanket, I thought quietly to myself. Whatever, I thought. I snuggled up in my seat, and closed my eyes. Soon, I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep…

Soon I was woken up by a loud, obnoxious sounding animal. I snorted awake, looking around disoriented. I checked my watch; Quarter to Nine. Guess I was almost there. My attention turned then to the obnoxious voice that he heard.

Apparently it came from a blue and white tabby. Yes, you heard me, blue and white. If town was going to have some weird looking animals, then I want to go home.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, fixing my bedhead as best as I could.

"Your new to Almont right? Well, I'm sort of the "welcoming committee," so says Nintendo. But, anyways, mind if I ask you some questions?" I nodded, gesturing to the seat, in which he sat down on.

I don't really think it was so much a "welcoming committee," but it was more of an "interrogation." By the end of it, he had rambled on about something, and I had chosen to ignore him.

Just then the conductor spoke into the overhead; "Attention! Attention! Eek, eek!" I could tell he was a monkey. "We are arriving in Almont momentarily. If this is your stop, then gather your belongings, and please prepare for departure. The local time in Almont is Eleven o-six. Thank you for riding the train, and we hope to see you soon. Ook ook!" and the speaker shut off.

Soon enough, the town started to roll into view; Cottage and bungalow type houses were what I first saw, all surrounded by luscious tree's, full of Pears that were the size of my head. _Jeez, what do they grow, mega fruit? _I chuckled at my thought, and looked around; I had my duffel bag, my paintings, and everything else. I slung my jacket on, and got myself ready.

The train slowed down, jerked, and then stopped. I picked up my bag and went to the front of the train, jumping off. _It was cold! _I thought, zipping my jacket up. I looked and saw another monkey.

"Almont! Now arriving in Almont! Welcome to Almont, Daniel. Please watch your step, the station tends to freeze over." he said, ushering me forward. I saw the train door close, jerk, and pick up speed, then it disappeared. _There goes my ride home, _I thought quietly. I cleared my throat and looked at the monkey.

"excuse me, uh…" I looked at his name tag; "Porter? Can you direct me to the town hall? I don't know where it is."

"Of course, if you see that grayish looking building just above the tree's, hang a left, and it'll be across the bridge. It's got a brown roof on it." He was more than happy to help, unlike so many people back in my hometown. I walked, slowly, down the steps and off to the "grayish building." Turned out it was a wishing fountain, which I've always wanted to either go to one, see one, or have one. I guess I can have two of the three, right?

I saw the bridge, which actually looked quite nice, and crossed it. Soon enough, I saw the building with a brown roof which was town hall. I opened the door and saw a very… well, a very mean looking pelican. She muttered something under her breath like "close the dang door!" and I did, walking up to her, seeing her name was Phyllis.

"oh, a customer (great) So, what can I do for you? (this better be short.)" I shook my head.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, I just moved in here?" I hoped she wasn't as mean as I took her to be.

"oh! (why is he here so late?) well then, welcome to Almont! (not smiling.) Sorry, It's just so rare to have people come in this late (Stupid night owls.) I hope I didn't offend you in any way (Probably too late for that, Phyllis!) So, let's get you settled away (Hurry up, I'm missing my shows!)"

As she was shuffling papers around, a rather old, weathered tortoise came along from behind the counter. He looked about eighty-five, but he still looked pretty spry. Just not as spry as a younger person.

"Hello! I'm the mayor of this fine town! I was just about to head out, but then I saw a young whippersnapper, and I had to stop by! Welcome to Almont, my name is Tortimer!" Tortimer said, patting me on the back, shaking my hand, smiling and nodding his head a lot. I took it as a friendly gesture; _Every one is so friendly, _I thought quietly. Even Phyllis, who was probably just a little cranky on New Years.

"…or Three, or Mayor Four!" I caught the end of Tortimer's speech, looking bewildered.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Of course!" he said, letting out a laugh. "Who would you vote for in an election? Mayor One, Mayor Two, Mayor Three, or Mayor Four!" he said, throwing his arms out, nearly hitting me with his cane.

Phyllis nudged me and I leaned in. "Just pick a Mayor, any Mayor (Crazy Old Coot) he gets so worried this time of year for Elections, (even though he's the only one running!)."

I nodded and looked back. "Uh, Mayor… Three!" I said, nodding my head.

Tortimer laughed. "You think so? That's my Charming side!" he said, getting a dreamy look in his eyes, flowers blooming all around him.

I laughed; What a character! I thought. "well, I'm glad you think so… what are the other three representing?" I asked.

"well, Mayor One is just a normal turtle. Mayor Two is a very insane Tortoise, who will rule this town with an Iron fist! And Mayor Four is overly-sensitive, who likes long walks on the beach in the sunset." he said, nodding all the while.

"how do you keep track of them all?" I said, playing along.

Phyllis said "well, each year (Why bother?) we pick one of the four personalities, and that's who rules us. I think it's interesting (and crazy!) for all of us. Except when we get Mayor Two, because that's never fun. Tourists never visit us in those years (tourists suck anyways!) and we have a bit of financial problem (Don't we always?) but my sister, Pelly (what a suck-up) is much better with the Mayor. We normally get along fine in the mornings and afternoons (Why did she get the good times of day?) and night, is cuckoo." she said, shaking her head, finishing up with the organizing.

"well, that's everything. Your key, town map, and everything else you'll possibly need. You start work tomorrow for Tom Nook (Slave driver) and you'll be able to make a living (like all the other mongrels here.) Please call us on the phone or come in person (just call! I'm missing my soaps) and we'll get you squared away. Nook should actually be over to the housing area (He's getting out of his shabby shack of a shop for once?) so you can close the deal. Alright, thank you Daniel, good night. (now get out!)" I nodded and thanked them both, then went to find my house.

Thankfully, it wasn't snowing, but it did look then part; it was partly cloudy, but I could still see some of the night sky peek out through the clouds; The moon shone brightly, and the stars twinkling were peaceful.

When I checked my map again, it looked like I was right near one of the houses. Soon enough, a small little cottage was right in front of me; It was a two story, with a window and some sort of planter box. Looks like I could finally plant a garden, even though it didn't sound masculine at all.

Another thing I noticed was that music was playing. Nothing like Lady Gaga or Three Days Grace like I listen to, but peaceful music. Sounded like piano, which was something I could get used to easily.

Grinning, I put my key into the keyhole, and I opened the door. A little musty, and dark, but I could find a lamp or something, and open the windows for a little bit tomorrow. Sure enough, there was a lamp sitting on a cardboard box.

I clicked it on and looked around the room; Ample space for a bed, a dresser and some wall hangings. I looked at the staircase, which was a spiral one too! This was a perfect house, I thought to myself. I walked up the staircase, and saw that there was already a bed sitting there. "Perfect!" I said, jumping up and down a bit.

I ran down stairs, and looked around. "This is the one. I know it is." I said, nodding. I stepped outside, and looked around.

"Hello!" a voice called. I looked and saw some sort of Raccoon rush towards me. The only kind I've seen have been gray and black, but this one was brown, which was nice.

"Hello, hello! Sorry if I am late, I am Tom Nook! I'm here to greet you, I'm just so happy to see you have made it here!" Nook said it all in a fast manner, like he was always in a rush. Being New Years though, I guess it's a time to rush.

"no, not at all. I was just checking out the house after all. I feel like I've been living there for a while, to be sounding completely corny."

Nook laughed. "Well, if this is the one you want, then it's yours! Since I did just close up shop for the night, we'll talk about your job and paying off the house and so on, tomorrow. Now, you should probably head over to the lake, as we're beginning our countdown to the new year. Then in the morning, head over to the Wishing fountain so you can get make a wish in the fountain, and then get your fortune told by Karina. Then head over to my store, and we'll get you started working."

Nook scurried off after that, while I checked the time; Eleven thirty-seven. I got about twenty minutes, I might as well start unpacking, then I can sort out the rest of it after New Years. I opened the door, and closed it behind me. _First things first, _I thought to myself, pushing open the window. It was cold, but I had found a plug-in heater inside a closet. I pulled it out and plugged it in, standing up to admire my work.

_Just needs some paint or something, a little dusting, and some personalization, I thought. This would be fun, or so I had hoped. _

_After I had hung up my pictures on the wall, put all of my stuff in a corner, I checked the time; Eleven Fifty-Five. Five minutes to go until the ball dropped. This is it" I said. "The last minutes of my old life are trickling away." I had changed into my thermals before hand, so I grabbed my jacket, scarf, hat and my map, and went out the door. _

_Finding the place was actually a lot easier than I had thought; I had about two minutes left, and I sighed; Thank goodness I didn't get lost. I noticed maybe four or five of the townspeople crowded around the lake edge, party poppers in hands, waiting for the time to tick down; we didn't have a ball, just a timer, which was a nice change._

"_excuse me!" a voice came from my right side. I looked and saw a periwinkle cat, who wore a lot of pink; Pink scarf, pink hat, pink jacket, and so forth. In short? She might be my new best friend._

"_yes?" I asked, looking in her direction. My guess was that she was between Sixteen and Twenty._

"_hi! I'm Rosie! I can tell your new here, and I wanted to say hi to you. And also, if I could ask to give you a midnight kiss when the time drops?"_

"_Okay, okay! Quiet everybody! This is it!" the timer was in it's last seconds. _

_I laughed. "Might as well say yes. And on the cheek, if you don't mind. And my name is Daniel!" She jumped a bit, and nodded._

"_Okay! Thank you!" she jumped up and down, the puffs of breath coming out in short clouds._

"_Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" everyone screamed, including myself, as the time ticked to zero. Rosie kissed me on the cheek, and I kissed hers as well. We both laughed and ended up in fits. "Ah, the new year! What a wonderful time it is!" a voice said, a hand clapping on both me and Rosie. I looked and it was… _

"_Mallary! Happy New Years, silly!" She hugged a purple duck. I don't care so much for purple, but this was a cool color._

"_Thanks, Quackpth! And who's this?" Mallary asked, turning towards me._

"_This is Daniel, silly! He's just moved in a few minutes ago, and I think we're going to be best friends, silly!" _

_Mallary smiled and hugged me. "Welcome to Almont, Quackpth!" _

"_Thank you!" I said, grinning. "okay, I think I'll turn in for tonight. Thanks guys, maybe I'll see you around!" I waved goodbye, and headed home. After a few minutes of walking, I looked at the sky; Fireworks. They really take this serious around here, I guess. I grinned and kept walking home. When I got inside, I smelled the room; Definitely cleaner. I would get "Winter Cleaning" done tomorrow I suppose._

"_Heh, Heh. Winter Cleaning." I said, laughing at my own joke. _

_I went over to the window, and unplugged the space heater. I dragged it upstairs and plugged it into the wall in the bedroom. After I found a few more blankets and comforters, I placed them on top of my bed, slipped my shoes off, and got underneath the covers. I fell asleep in minutes, dreaming of my new job tomorrow and my new friends, Mallary and Rosie. Maybe I'll make some more tomorrow. That would have to wait for the morning. For now, it's sleep._


	3. My crossing with Animals: First Day

My crossing with Animals: First Day

A/N: Hey! Hi! Hello! So, we're here again, and i hope you didn't suffer too too horribly from separation anxiety, but here's the next part! And, i hope you enjoy it! Bye~

-Eloquois

(here is a list of all the town members in Almont) 

Rosie  
>Rhonda<br>Willow  
>Antonio<br>Mint  
>Mallary<br>Stitches  
>Biskit<p>

"Knock knock." Great, there's mom trying to wake me up, I thought to myself. "Knock knock" yea yea, I'm coming! I got out of the bed and stepped on the floor and "YOWW!" I flew back, hit my head and fell onto the floor. The Icy cold floor! That's when I looked around; so it wasn't some crazy dream after all. I really _had_ done it! Wow, it felt so great. But soon I heard footsteps, and saw Mitzi standing there, squeaking and helping to pull me onto the bed.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Mitzi said, sitting down on the bed next to me. "I, uh… Forgot how cold the floor is. Talk about chilly reception or something." Mitzi must have thought that was the funniest thing ever, because she started laughing uncontrollably, rolling around with her legs flailing in the air. I thought it was funny too, and started laughing as well. "That's funniest thing I've ever heard, silly!"

She stood up, twirled a bit, as to show off her new outfit. "I'm so excited for today! Get dressed, I'll show you around!" She ran downstairs, and I swear I could hear her twirling around. _She's like a pinwheel _I thought to myself, throwing on my shoes and going downstairs to see her just admiring everything; the art, the space, the planter box, even the staircase. She's so adorable, I thought.

"Oh my gosh, you're so lucky! You have a spiral staircase, and a planter box, and all this space to dance around in! I wish I lived here!" She twirled and spun, and to see her have so much joy, made feel like such a city gruff. I could easily change that, so I guess it works out for me.

Remembering what I was going to: say, I asked Mitzi "hey, can I ask why you're here this early?" Checking my watch, seeing it was 8:30 in the morning. Mitzi replied with "Oh, that's right, how silly of me! Tom Nook wanted you to meet everyone in town, so I'm here to help you with that! It's your first step of your new job, silly!" Meeting everyone? Last time I had a job, we only remembered the regulars' names. I guess the regulars will be everyone in town, so hey; what do I have to lose?

"Right. Let me go get spruced up, and then we can head out. Is there a bathroom in this place?" I asked, Mitzi immediately pointed to a cord in the left corner of the house. I went over, pulled the cord and a secret room popped up. I walked down the four steps and ended up in a three piece bathroom; Shower/bath, counter/sink and toilet. _Wow, how convenient!_ I thought to myself. I went back, got my toiletries and spruced up. Five minutes later, I was heading out the door with Mitzi.

Boy, let me tell you; if you haven't seen snow glisten, you should see it, because it's truly a sight to see. I thought the town was beautiful at night, but it's ten times better in the morning. After my awe wore off, we set off to see the other neighbors. "First we should meet the mayor, for its important you should!" Mitzi said. "Uh, I actually already met the guy. He's a character, let me tell you." I replied, heading off the other direction. "Oh, that's right silly! You most likely met him when you moved in last night. Then let's go see the others!"

And that's how the morning went for us; sadly, since it was new years' last night, half the people were sleeping off the party. However, since some people weren't the party type, three of the eight neighbors were out and about like us . We meet the following

Rhonda, a white rhinoceros that's like the mother I never had. She was albino, which was very unique, and rare, as said Rhonda. She had the radiance of a mother, and she said to come over for tea or hot cocoa anytime the moment was right.

Then we met Willow, who was a yellow sheep, who was originally going to be put up for slaughter in Texas. Her mother was an inspiration to her, and she escaped to Almont. She had the southern accent, and acted the part also.

And finally we met Whitney; a snow wolf that I originally thought was going to have a snooty, stand-offish quality about her. This was mostly due to the fact that I dated a Whitney, and she completely humiliated me in public when we were out because I was "a booger who wasn't good looking enough." I soon found out that Whitney has this air, this coolness about her that shows she has it all together. Like she's happy with her life, and what she has done is astounding. I was sad to leave her presence, but we had to keep moving on.

"Okay, silly! Now that we've met almost everyone, we'll head over to Nook's Cranny and you can start work!" Rosie said. I nodded, and looked off into the distance; It was so quiet, so peaceful, compared to my home town. I mean, normally after New Years', people were _still _partying. But here, they keep it well controlled and simple. I like that.

So we're walking, and I see this… Dingy little brown shack, in the middle of the town, literally looks like they just plopped it down randomly in this town. I snorted and walked right by it.

"Where are you going, silly? Your going to miss your first day on the job?" Rosie said, pointing towards the store. I think part of my insides died a bit. _Oh, great going Daniel. You just HAD to open your big mouth,_ my mind spoke up. I snorted and walked up to the store, opening the door.

Inside was… actually, well better kept than I thought it would be; Simple, neat rows lined the small area of the shop, with plants, stationary, and various tools sitting on the shelves. In a word; Quaint. In another word; Dingy. Two seconds later, a huge wave of brown came out of nowhere, yelling "wwwwwwwwwelcome to Nooks Crannyyyyyy!" Before seeing me, he looked excited. Then the light in his face faltered, then came back. "Oh, hello there Daniel; thought you were a customer. Are you ready to start your job?" he already had an apron and a green shirt out, ready for me to change. I nodded and took the clothes.

"Changing room is in the back. Make sure you look the part, because this is your uniform!" I looked at the "uniform" in questioning; Green shirt, white leaf with "Tanuki Goods" written on it. The apron was navy blue, with a single pouch on the front. Simple, but yet effective at the same time, to advertise the store, which I really liked. "Uh, thanks. And thanks Mi-"I turned to say thanks to Mitzi, but she had already gone. I shrugged and went back to the changing room. By the time I was done, I had officially looked the part of "New Employee."

I showed Mr. Nook and he grunted, nodding his approval. "Very good, you look the part now! Now, since its early morning, I'm going to have you help me around the store, and then the goods will start to be delivered." He handed me a really large boot and pointed to the staircase. "There is a very large spider, and I want you to kill it. After that, I'll give you another job." Before I could nod, he went off to do his own work around the store.

Turns out I found a jar instead, and let the little spider run free. The world was smiling down on me a little brighter when I did that, I felt. After I let the spider go, Tom had me help him dust, sweep, air out, paint, glaze, and wipe everything clean, until the room was sparkling. Once the clock hit two o'clock, he deemed I was ready to start making deliveries.

"Okay, kid, I think it's late enough to start delivering packages. First one is to Antonio, and he's expecting this carpet to be perfect, so don't even think about stopping to rest. Okay? Get to it!" And he scuttled off, before I could ask questions. "First package of the day, this is going to be great!" I said outloud. That was until I saw where Antonio was perched on; A large inclined hill, at the very highest point of Almont.

A/N:: I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so delayed, I completely lost track of this after I got a new Laptop XD I hope you still enjoyed it either way!

-Eloquois


	4. My crossing with Animals: Up the hill!

My crossing with Animals: The uphill climb and other jobs

Rosie

Rhonda

Willow

Antonio

Mint

Mallary

Stitches

Biskit

So here I am, with this extremely large rug/carpet, and I have no idea how I'm going to get it up the hill. I wish I had some sort of bike, or cart, or extra pair of hands. Hands. Hands! Cat Hands! I instantly thought of Rosie, and decided to give it a chance. So I made my way over to Rosie's house, to see if she could lend a hand.

Luckily enough, she was there and said she could, so we started our trek up the hill to Antonio's place. Rosie took the back and I took the front, and she talked on and on about what Almont is famous for, how we have the best Pear Soufflé, how Phyllis is really dating Pete and not Pelly, and about each person in the town and something interesting. Something about Tom Nook made my ears perk up a bit.

"…and Tom Nook has two sons; Timmy and Tommy. I mean, they are so cute! They came to visit on Father's Day, and I mean they're the nicest people you could ever know! They want to get a job here, but the store is so tiny, there's not really much room to go. But, I bet if the store got larger, then we would be able to see them more often! Oh, pick up your weight, silly. Don't want to drag it through the snow!" Rosie finished, shaking the rug. I snapped out of my stupor and picked up my side. So Nook wasn't all business after all.

About a half hour later, we finally got to the top of the hill. I checked my map and we found Antonio's house. I stopped for a second and gasped, catching a sight of the town from up here; everything was visible, and the sun was hitting the town just right to where everything glistened. I sighed, before hearing a raspy, Italian voice come from behind.

There stood the stoutest, most angry looking, anteater I've ever seen. I could tell he was Italian because I had Italian cousins, and he fits the bill. "Yea, what can I do for…" he trailed off, seeing his carpet. "oh, my carpet is here! Fantastic!" he said, grabbing and throwing it up on one shoulder, and beckoned us in. _Wow_, I thought. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Whatever, I guess.

He had his house done in darker wood, with a cabin theme to it. He went on about how the wood is specially made so the heat and cold are 70% blocked from the outside, and it insulates the home quite nicely. I loved how he had styled it, and asked how long it took him to get it perfect. "Oh, I think it's been about eight years or so." He said gruffly, starting to untie the carpet. I guess it isn't an overnight thing, I thought to myself.

I saw he had photos of his family everywhere, along with a smaller, younger version of Antonio. I pondered if this was his son, and decided not to think of it. He nodded his approval when he saw the carpet. I had a bit of awe in my eyes too; 100% silk, all hand-dyed, and all hand stitched. It must have cost him thousands to get this.

Antonio held out a small tip for me getting his carpet here, and thanked me. After that, me and Rosie left Antonio to his new carpet. I thanked Rosie, and headed back for the shop. Already, Antonio had written a letter of thanks to Nook, and he was reading it when I got back.

"Ah, my newest employee returns! My good customer, Antonio, tells about how well you delivered the carpet, and he's ecstatic over it! I must say, you are far more efficient than I pegged you out to be!" Nook patted me on the back, nodding and smiling while talking. I felt proud, knowing that one little delivery made these people happy. Maybe I should have done this sooner.

After the largest delivery of the day, Nook said, all that was left were smaller deliveries that were a one person job (thank goodness for that.) I ran a few parcels to Mint, who was basically Rosie's sister in the way she acted. I got yet another tip, and more praise from the store. I thought this would go without a hitch, until I got to the last parcel, which was to Biskit. It was an awkward shape, looked like a breakable, I think, and it was around nine o'clock, so it's slippery.

Anyways, I'm walking and my foot hits a bad spot. I'm stumbling, trying to save myself, until I hit solid ice, and the parcel goes flying. I think I hear the smashing amplified by about a thousand. I panic, seeing it in pieces. I do some quick thinking; I grab the parcel, and run home, dropping it off. Then I go to Nook, and say "do you have super glue or something equivalent in stock? Take it out of my pay" I said, grabbing it and going. "Wait!" Nook called. "How did the delivery go?" I gave him a look of "I did something awful, but I'm fixing it" and he nodded, understanding me completely. He turned the lights off a second later, and locked up, me knowing it must have been closing time.

So finally, I'm at home, with super glue in hand, and sit down to piece together the broken object. I think it takes me about four and a half hours, but I finish; it's a vase, a really expensive looking one, but it's fixed. I'll take it in for Biskit tomorrow, and explain to him what happened. I end up hitting the sack before I know it, and it's Morning. I stretch, get ready for the day, and pick up Biskits vase, which luckily was dry.

I head over to his house, knock on his door, and he opens it; all I can say is that if you've seen a ragdoll, he's a living, breathing example of one. "Hey, I'm Daniel from Nook's Cranny, and sorry about the lateness; there was a slight… accident with the delivery." Biskit's eyebrows furrow. "Accident, what kind of accident are we talking about?" so I told him about the vase, and how I fixed it, and he nodded. "Hmm, right… Well, at least you didn't show up with it broken." He held out his hands, and I handed him the vase. He thanked me for the delivery, and closed the door behind him.

The day went by slowly; not too many people in need of things in the winter, I guess. Thank god I got here after Christmas, because that would have been hectic. Phil did stop by though; Phil was the postman, and he had a letter from my brother. I already could tell Marcus was in a fickle, by the uneven scrawl of his writing; normally he had beautiful, loopy cursive on everything, but this was shaky. I tore it open and read. It said as follows

Hey,

_I'm just hoping I found the right guy; postage is terrible to where you are (wherever it is you are.) _

_Anyways, life here isn't getting much better; I found out that my girlfriend, Aubrey, is pregnant. Mom and Dad are forcing me to either marry her, or make her get an abortion. I'm scared, because this is my child, and I won't let the abortion happen. And I'm not old enough to wed anyways, so what am I to do?_

_Sorry, probably venting here. How's your life going? How are the new job and house going? I hope it's better than what I am dealing with back home. Gosh, our parents are psychotic!_

_Oh well, write me back. _

_Lots of love, from your brother,_

_Marcus._

I smiled, running my hand over the writing fondly. I really had no family out here, and this was what I had so far. I saw a shoe box that was just useless, and unusable, so I asked Nook for it, and he said ok. I labeled it with sharpie, on the lid "Letters from home" and put the letter in. I would have to write him back when I got home. This was going to be a very long day.

After I got home, I sat down and decided to write the letter back.

_Hey!_

_I don't what to tell you, except that our parents are psychotic lunatics. I will personally travel down there and beat the lights out of my dad if I have to. Whatever you do, don't make her get an abortion. If you do, dad might need to look at wheelchairs. _

_Want my advice? Don't listen to our parents, keep doing what you're doing and get this baby here on time. I need to know that baby is safe; I won't sleep well at night otherwise._

_My new life is great! I mean, I got a job here the day after I got here. Of course, I completely broke one of the packages, but I patched it back together with some superglue, so it's alright. I just hope it won't come out of my paycheck._

_Don't listen to them; you'll get through this alright. If they look ready to kill, get her out of there. She's carrying something precious, and you deserve this._

_Love you, man. _

_Daniel_

I put the letter in the envelope, and lick it closed. I write the addressee of home on the front and go to mail it. I get to go see my favorite, Phyllis, once more. I have to make a note to myself to meet Pelly when I get a chance.

I walk in and Phyllis looks up from her magazine, lips smacking in disdain. "Hello, welcome to the Post Office (I don't get paid enough for this.) How can I help you? (Gosh, hurry up!)"

"I need to mail this. I hope the addressee is alright." I said, handing it Phyllis. She turned it over and over in her hands, making sure it didn't contain some sort of bomb. "Very well, we will get that mailed out (Where the heck is Washington? Sounds like a dump to me.)" And she went back to her magazine, not noticing me again.

I walked out of the door and back home. I was working on five hours of sleep, so I was exhausted. I checked my watch, and it said it was eleven forty-five. I got in the house and jumped into bed, falling right to sleep.


	5. My crossing with Animals:A Brothers Loss

My crossing with Animals: A brothers' loss

A/N: okay, hi! So, this will be a shorter chapter, because, well, it's a traumatic part of the story :( Sorry to all my viewers who wanted Aubrey and Marcus and child to move here, but i needed to throw a wrench into the series. Everything will work out though, so don't be sad.

Someone was also asking whether or not the animals were Anthropomorphic, and the answer is yes, they are. If you think about regular humans, but those people are animals, then that is what they are. *nods* Okay, I'll stop rambling. Enjoy the chapter!

List of Townsfolk:  
>Rosie<br>Rhonda  
>Willow<br>Antonio  
>Mint<br>Mallary  
>Stitches<br>Biskit

~*Eloquois*~

I woke up, and it was eight-forty. I threw my work outfit on and ran out the door. I ran straight into a bunch of feathers, and then proceeded to fall to the ground. When I looked, I saw Pete on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said, jumping up to go help him up. Pete was an older guy, probably in his late fifties, and I'm just happy he's not seriously injured. He stood up and brushed dirt off of his uniform. "I'm here because I got a letter for you. From your brother, I heard it was extremely urgent." I took it, and looked at it; the writing was chicken scratch, I could barely read it. I thanked Pete and walked inside to read it. It read as following:

_Don't write back to this addressee, I'm not there anymore. Keeping this short and sweet, I can't barely hold a pen without breaking it;_

_I said I wouldn't let Aubrey get an abortion, and I wouldn't get married. So, mom pushed Aubrey down the stairs when she was visiting us. Dad tried stopping me, but I gave him a pretty awful shiner. Mom hit me with a frying pan, but I dealt with her. _

_She's hurt bad, and we lost the baby. Larry refuses to talk to me, and May is somewhere else in the world, so I don't know who else to turn to. _

_You got to help me, Daniel. I can't do this alone._

_Marcus._

I was fuming. No, I was beyond fuming; I wasn't even at angry anymore, I was at a whole new level of hatred. Something you can't describe something ugly and disgusting that makes you want to crawl into a hole and die. I had crumpled the piece of paper without knowing it, I was in such a state. I put the letter down, picked up a piece of paper and replied to him:

_Marcus,_

_Stay out of that house. When Aubrey is well enough to travel, you two get out here. Don't say a thing, just head out here. I'm good with the store/house manager; I can talk to him about it. He'll understand when I tell him the situation, and it'll all work out._

_Don't let this get you down; you and Aubrey will be alright once you get out here. Just don't let our parents near you._

_Love you,_

_Daniel_

I ran outside to see Pete was loitering around my house. I didn't think anything of it, so I just went up to him and handed him the letter. "I don't know my brothers addressee, but it's Marcus Couile. Can you find him?" Pete nodded and said "Of course! I've been doing this for almost forty years, I have an intuition." Pete then turned around and started running. He jumped over the river and flapped his wings, taking off.

Knowing what i had to do, i went off to work and told Nook about my situation. He was truly understanding, and said that he would get a house set up, and Marcus and Aubrey could move in at anytime within the next couple of months. I was thankful for this, and knew there would be something for Marcus to come out here too. The day went regularly for me; an expensive painting was delivered to Mint, who was kind enough to let me try her new Mint tea. She said it was her nineteenth try getting it, and it wasn't the greatest. So i told her it needed something to where the Mint was more prominent, so she suggested added more mint. I thanked her for the tea and left to go make my next delivery.

Midway through my trip for Rosie, Pete got back to me with a letter. Marcus looked much more composed with his writing, so i was glad. I thanked Pete and kept going with my delivery. When i rang the doorbell for Rosie's place, i opened the letter and read the first part of it;

_Daniel,_

_Thank you. You don't know how much this helps me and Aubrey. She's pretty shaken up about the whole experience, so she'll be happy to be out of the city and in the country side. Already, when I brought up all the good, she started getting some of her light back into her face, and I felt the tears start to well up in my face, from how happy I was._

Rosie answered the door after that paragraph, and she jumped for joy when she saw I had her wallpaper. "Ahhh, oh my gosh! It's here, it's finally here!" She took the roll from me and invited me in, seeing the letter in my hand. "Go ahead and finish that in here, then you can go back to work." I nodded. "Thank you, Rosie." I sat on one of the chairs and took in the room for a moment; Modern, with a princess spin on things. I read the rest of the letter:

_One day, Aubrey and I are going to try again one day, and we'll be away from all the craziness of the city and our psychotic parents. Hopefully we can get to there in a few weeks. _

_Anyways, thanks for helping us out in this critical time of need._

_Love you, bro_

_Marcus_

I smiled and folded the paper, then stood up. "Thanks Rosie. There's one thing I've been wondering though." Rosie was entranced in her new wallpaper and wasn't paying attention. I thought I would leave her alone, so I went back to work. The rest of the day was just helping with small jobs and occasionally going out to fetch something.

"Hey Nook." I said, talking to him from across the table. He paused and looked at me. "I was wondering if there's any sort of outings I can do to get out of Almont for a while. Like, hiking or kayaking, or something." Nook put his papers down and took his glasses off. "Well, there is a bus to the city every half hour. You could take that. Buy a fishing rod, shovel, or any of those tools, and you could go out and start spending your time doing that. The city is probably your best bet though." He put his glasses back on and went back to his papers.

So, since I had Friday's off, and that was tomorrow, I would make a day of that. When shop closed at 11 o'clock, I went home and got ready for bed. I would head out to the city, and all of it would be an easier way for me to take my mind off of this situation.


	6. My crossing with Animals: Authors Note

Authors Note

Hello everyone! I know it's been some time since this has gotten updated (a little over two years! Wow!) but I'm here to try to finish it.

A couple of things, however. First of all, I'm probably going to scrap what I've written and re-write what I've already done. The town name and the villagers will mostly stay the same, and I'm sticking to what I've already written for storyline, but I'm doing this to clean it up, change some other names, and make it a little nicer, because I saw a lot of issues when I read through it all again. And I am also going to change the name of the actual fic while I am at it.

The other plan is, since New Leaf came out back in June, I am going to make a sequel to this one, and my main character will become the mayor of a different town that needs a leader, who actually has seen the promise in our character, that they extend the olive branch to him. I'll let your imaginations run wild until it does become a real thing.

Okay! So, I'm going to write the first chapter of the new story, put the link in another chapter after this note, and call this story complete. Thank you everyone~

~*Eloquois*~


End file.
